


Closet Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Sibling Incest, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to kiss." There's not much room to argue when Mukuro is trapped between the closet wall and Junko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Practice

"Come on, Muku-chan! Stop squirming so much."

They're roughly fourteen when Junko gets this marvelous idea. Whenever Junko gets marvelous ideas, Mukuro's usually strewn along for the ride, whether she wants to be or not. The same occurs this time.

They're pressed up against each other in the tiny closet of their bedroom, Junko's hands pressed against Mukuro's waist to keep her in place. The darker haired girl's face is rapidly flushing a dark pink, though luckily, with the lightening in the closet, Junko can't tell.

"S-Sorry. Tell me why you decided to cram us into the closet..?" Mukuro tightens her grip awkwardly on Junko's shoulders, since that's the only thing she can really get a grip of. Mukuro doesn't fancy having her arms dangling at her sides, when Junko's arms are in the way.

The bombshell blond laughs. She laughs, her breath running over Mukuro's skin, causing the older twin to tense up further, flinching slightly at the sensation. She breathes in shakily due to their proximity. "Oh, Muku-chan~" She hums happily. "You really don't know?"

"I-I. I don't. Should I..?" Mukuro speaks very slowly, picking her words correctly. She already feels like she's in hot water, especially since she doesn't know what Junko's got planned. Especially since Junko's talking as if she should.

"No, I'm not surprised. Your brain can't even pick up what we're going to do, despite our position. It's amazing, Muku-chan. How oblivious you can be." Junko grins widely, white teeth nearly shimmering through the darkness of the closet. Mukuro feels a shiver run down her spine at the sight of that cheshire smile.

"I'll humor you, just this once." They both know that's a lie. Sometimes, it seems as if Junko deems Mukuro so incompetent, she ends up explaining things to her all the time. Mukuro hums worriedly.

"We're going to kiss."

Mukuro chokes, sputters on her words. Which is hilarious considering there are no words to sputter on, so she's making an inane noise that causes Junko to laugh thunderously. The younger allows Mukuro to do this for a while, until she threads her fingers in the black strands of her hair and then tugs very gently. Mukuro quiets immediately.

Her other arm is still wrapped tightly around the obedient twin's waist.

"You don't want to kiss me? I'm hurt." Junko whimpers sadly, all a ruse. Mukuro is aware it's all faux _—_  like each of her sister's personalities are _—_  but that doesn't stop sympathy from taking over her heart. She shakes her head quickly.

"N-No. I didn't mean that at all _—_ " Mukuro grunts in shock when she feels Junko's breath move from her cheek to her lips, ghosting over the chapped skin teasingly. Their noses are pressed against each other.

"Then shut the fuck up and _kiss_ me already."

The model digs her heel into Mukuro's foot, and the soldier releases the tiniest of grunts and does exactly as ordered. She presses forward, touching her lips to her sister's, eyes shutting tightly. Junko hums in the back of her throat at the action, before she pulls away only to scold Mukuro. Only for once, her voice is very soft. "Maybe tilt your head so we can breathe a little, idiot."

Oh. Their noses were still pressed against each other, and Mukuro hadn't realized in her haste. The raven haired girl blushes furiously and mumbles a quiet apology against Junko's lips. Moving to correct the problem, she tilts her head and captures her lips once more.

They seem to settle into it quickly enough. The positions of their hands are switched, at this point _—_  Junko's brought both of her hands up to Mukuro's hair, and the the budding soldier's have lowered to rest on Junko's back. Junko wraps her fingers around Mukuro's ears, nails scraping the skin, and in response Mukuro hisses softly.

Junko, being Junko, thinks it's the absolute perfect opportunity to slide her tongue into her twin's mouth.

Mukuro only really manages a gasp, and then a guttural growl in response. Junko's pushing her back against the closet wall, and Mukuro ends up gripping onto the back of Junko's shirt tightly. Junko laughs huskily against Mukuro's mouth for a brief moment, never long enough to break their kiss for more than a second.

At some point, their bodies are so closely pressed together that Junko ends up pawing off Mukuro's jacket, snarling somewhat brokenly into the kiss that the damn thing was too hot for this. All Mukuro responds with is a tiny groan, to which Junko bites at Mukuro's lip.

The soldier moans in mild pain at the sensation.

... And then suddenly, at once, Mukuro's back is shoved against the wall harder, contact gone from her lips, breathing heavily into the closet air.

"O-Okay, alright, that's enough. God, Mukuro-ne, I didn't know you were such an animal." All the snarkiness manages to escape Junko, despite her equally labored breath. The pale expanse of her cheeks to her chest is red from arousal.

Mukuro tries to cool down against the wall, chest rising and falling quickly. Pale aqua eyes are closed, and she's just as flushed as Junko is. Her lower lip is bleeding, and she flicks out her tongue to catch it, ignoring the metallic taste. "S-Sorry." There's not a lot of heart to her apology.

"No you aren't." Junko only moves forward to bring her hand back up to Mukuro's jaw, running her fingers along her skin. Mukuro tenses, and mumbles apologetically once more.

"You aren't, but lucky for you, I hardly care." Junko smiles thinly at her sister, manicured nails running tauntingly over Mukuro's lips for a beat before she pulls away and shoves the closet door open.

"I only really needed the practice, anyways."

Mukuro bites her lip, watching Junko saunter out of the closet, leaving her in the dark once more.

**Author's Note:**

> when will mukuro stop getting taken advantage of by junko  
> the answer: never


End file.
